Advanceshipping Week 2016
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: A special Advanceshipping one-shot collection to celebrate Advanceshipping Week 2016!
1. Theme 1: Sun and Moon

**Advanceshipping Week 2016**

 **Chapter 1: Theme 1: Sun and Moon**

Ash and May could only stare at the sights of Hau'Oli City just awaiting them with matching smiles of awe; the cruise towards Alola had been a long one, but for them, seeing this place made all the waiting feel completely worth it. The two were dressed in the wardrobes they had brought along with them for their stay; Ash was wearing a white and dark blue striped t-shirt along with dark grey shorts with dark red pockets and roll up sleeves and shoes that were dark blue on the top and sky blue on the bottom with a white stripe along with the middle, and complete with a dark red cap that had two white stripes running along the top, while May was wearing an emerald green bow-like bandana tied around her hair, which was dark brown hair and hung down in two pigtail-like section, along with a sleeveless t-shirt that was emerald green at the top and bright orange at the bottom with two white stripes in the middle and at the bottom, small white shorts and runners that were emerald green and white, along with a pale yellow in the middle. There was silence between the two for a few moments before May was the one to break it.

"Wow… this place is amazing!" May cheered, clasping her hands together as her eyes went wide in amazement. She had been looking forward to travelling with Ash again after her adventure in Sinnoh, but she didn't expect for them to arrive in a tropical region like this. But now that they had arrived and they were taking some time to look around the new city for themselves, it was safe to say that this region was something that was making May's excitement shoot sky-high. Ash showed a smile of amusement as he turned his glance to her upon seeing her awe at the sights of the city in front of her.

"Yeah, it sure is. I told you that you'd enjoy coming here once we took some time to look around, right?" Ash asked. His partner Pokemon, Pikachu, was sitting on his shoulder and he turned his head to Ash hearing this before he nodded in agreement. "(I know I am, Ash!)" Pikachu agreed, while Ash turned his head to his friend. May then spun around to face Ash, showing the smile of joy on her face before she happily nodded.

"I sure am! And I can't wait to find out what kind of sights this city has. Come on, what are we waiting for?" May happily asked. So with this, the two started to make their way down the sidewalk to start their tour, holding hands as they were walking. Needless to say, the wonders of Hau'Oli City were truly something to behold; all around the two, they could see various kinds of buildings along with a beautiful view of the coast as they were walking down the street. As May was having a look around, her glance fell to a particular building nearby and she showed no hesitance in pointing to where it was. "Ash, look at that!" May stated. Ash showed an expression of surprise as he was starting to wonder what May was pointing at, and he turned his glance in that direction to notice that there was a small shop with what looked like a picture of Slurpuff painted on the windows. While he could only wonder what kind of shop that was, May turned her head to him with a big smile. "I'll bet it's some kind of sweets shop! Why don't we go find out what they have there?" she suggested.

Ash was silent to think for a few moments before he showed a bright smile and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's a great idea! I was getting a bit hungry myself after the long boat ride to get here. What do you think, Pikachu?" he asked, turning his head to his partner. "(That sounds great!)" Pikachu happily replied, nodding in agreement. So without a moment to spare, the pair started to make their way over to the shop so they could go have a look inside.

It didn't take very long for the pair to arrive at the shop and they pushed the door open and stepped inside to notice that at the front reception, there were trays that were lined with various kinds of what seemed to be soft biscuits. As the two walked over to have a closer look, the young woman behind the reception turned her glance to spot them and showed a bright smile before waving in greeting. "Alola, you two! How would you like to try one of our personally made malasadas?" she asked. Ash and May turned their glances down to notice the malasadas displayed on the trays and it didn't take for the two to show matching expressions of awe of the wide variety there seemed to be; each tray was lined with malasadas that were of differing colours, which had to mean they had different kinds of flavours. After a few moments passed, they turned their attention back to the young woman.

"Malasadas? That's what these are?" Ash asked, pointing down at the trays. The young woman let out a giggle before she nodded in confirmation at their curiosity.

"That's right! These lovely little treats are crispy on the outside, but soft on the inside. Plus, we have many different kinds of flavours to choose from, so you'll always get to taste something new with each one! There are a few free samples over there to you to try, so you can tell us what you think." The woman explained, before turning her glance to a small basket filled with malasadas sitting on the reception desk. Ash and May both turned their heads to notice it as well, and they turned their glances to each other before figuring that maybe they should get it a try first. So with this, the two reached over and grabbed a malasada each for them; Ash's was light blue, Pikachu had a bright yellow one while May had a dark brown one. The three then took a bite out of their malasada and there was silence for a few moments before their eyes went wide in amazement and they could immediately feel big smiles of excitement cross their faces.

"Wow! These things are amazing!" Ash exclaimed. "(I know! I love them!)" Pikachu happily agreed. "Me too, guys! I've never tasted anything like them! I'm so taking some for myself!" May happily cheered. So without a moment to spare, the two turned around to face the young woman as she was watching a bright smile upon seeing how much the three loved the malasadas.

"We'll take some, please!" Ash and May stated in unison. A little later, the two were walking out of the shop and they were carrying a bag each full of malasadas, while the young woman could only stare in shock for a few moments before she showed a nervous smile. "I don't think I've met anyone who loved our malasadas so much…" she commented to herself. But at the same time, given how well their reception went, she was looking forward to having Ash and May visit again soon.

Back with Ash and May, the two were continuing their walk through the city and they were enjoying a few of their malasadas on the way. "Oh, these things are wonderful! We should visit that shop often when we can." May happily commented, her smile of awe having not left her face since they stepped out of the shop. Ash turned his glance to her and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should! I'll bet Mum would love to try a few of these." Ash agreed. "(I think so too.)" Pikachu added, nodding in agreement. Sometime later, the two were stopping for a break and they had taken a seat on one of the benches and they were admiring the view of the coast, as there seemed to be nothing but oceans as far as the eye could see, as well as an amazing view of the clear blue sky. As the two were looking out at the view, May turned her head to Ash.

"Ash, this is amazing. It's only been a day since we arrived in Alola, but I'm already loving it here. There are so many sights we still need to see, and I have a feeling this won't be the only island we'll see." May commented, with a smile of awe on her face as she was eagerly awaiting what kinds of sights there were to discover here in Alola. Ash turned his glance to her and nodded in agreement.

"I know! I wonder what other islands there are here, because I'm looking forward to exploring all of them and seeing everything Alola has to offer, and finding what kind of new Pokemon there are here. Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning his head to his partner Pokemon. "(You know it, Ash!)" Pikachu cheerfully replied, nodding in agreement as he was looking forward to that as well. May watched the two with a smile of amusement, taking notice of their excitement before Ash turned his glance back to her.

"But you want to know the one thing I'm looking forward to being here in Alola the most?" he asked. May showed an expression of surprise before she nodded, tilting her head in curiosity as she was starting to wonder what that could be. She was then met with a surprise as Ash wrapped his arm around her and she turned her glance up to him to see the big smile he was showing her. "Getting to see all of those sights with you by my side. Going to new places never really felt the same without you with me." Ash stated.

May could only stare in amazement before she felt a big smile cross her face and she showed no hesitance in wrapping her arms around Ash as he simply watched her with a bright smile. "Me too, Ash. It's been such a long time since we've travelling together like this, especially since the two of us have been busy with our own adventures and pursuing our own goals. But now, we can finally travel together again like we've always wanted to. And the best part is… that it's just the two of us. Don't get me wrong, I've always had fun travelling with the others and it always made the adventure so much more exciting. But the one thing I've wanted more than anything else… was being able to travel with just you, Ash." May replied. Ash let out a chuckle before he nodded in agreement.

"Same here. And now we finally have that chance with a new region to explore and so many new things to find. I'd say that this is the one thing we've always wanted." Ash commented. May happily nodded in agreement, and with this, she started to snuggle up against Ash, resting her head against his chest while he watched her in surprise before feeling the smile return to his face and he wrapped both arms around her to hold her close to him. As he watched from sitting on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu simply watched the two with a smile of joy, as it was clear for him to see that the two had been looking forward to travelling together again for a long time. And now that they were here in Alola, it was safe to say that that dream had finally become a reality for them.


	2. Theme 2: Until Next Time

**Advanceshipping Week 2016**

 **Chapter 2: Theme 2: Until Next Time**

It had been quite an eventful day for Ash to say the least; it had only been his second day since arriving in Unova and already so many different things had happened. He had met Iris and her partner Pokemon, Axew, discovered a whole horde of Deerling, one of which he had tried to catch with no success, a group of Patrat after they sent him spinning around like a top and to top it all off, his dinner tonight had consisted of nothing but apples. Sufficed to say, it hadn't exactly been the ideal start he had in mind when he arrived here. "I guess it hasn't been too bad, though…" Ash commented to himself. It was now nightfall, and he and Iris had stopped to rest for the night. He turned his glance up to spot Iris sound asleep on a tree branch, with Axew sleeping in her arms. "How can anyone sleep comfortably in a tree, anyway?" Ash wondered to himself, showing an expression of puzzlement as he was wondering if Iris was feeling okay about sleeping up there without the risk of falling out of the tree. But he figured that it would be best not to worry about it, so he laid down on the grass and turned his glance up to the night sky, a smile of awe showing on his face at the abundance of stars there seemed to be.

"Look at that, Pikachu. I don't think we've ever seen so many stars in the sky anywhere else. It almost feels like this is the best place for stargazing, huh?" Ash asked, turning his head to his partner Pokemon who was lying on the grass just beside him. Pikachu turned his head to Ash and nodded in agreement. "(It sure seems like it.)" Pikachu agreed; it seemed that he felt the same way as well.

As Ash kept his glance up at the night sky, he closed his eyes to think; it had only been a short while since he left, but it seemed like the time he spent in Sinnoh felt so far away now. There were so many things he remembered about the time he spent in that region, but one particular memory that stuck out in his mind… was the Wallace Cup. And that event was when he finally got to see… her again. The one girl that stood out to him above all the others, the one he felt like would never leave his thoughts no matter how much he tried, the one who made him feel like he could overcome any odds no matter how impossible they seemed and the one who had been by his side since the day he met her. That girl… was May. A bright smile slowly crossed Ash's face as thoughts of May started to circulate in his mind; he could still remember the day he met her, which happened to be the same day he first arrived in Hoenn. He could still remember his first official meeting with her: it was after Pikachu's excess electricity had been absorbed by the Rocket Trio's machine and they had arrived back in Professor's Birch's lab…

 _Ash stood with a smile of relief, as he was glad to hear that Pikachu would just need some rest after having all of the excess electricity been absorbed by the machine. However, he didn't realise that there was someone watching him; it was a thirteen year old brunette girl, the same one he met who was alongside Professor Birch. As she slowly poked her head inside to see what was going on, she accidently knocked a vase full of flowers off the small table, and she let out a cry of alarm as she showed no hesitance in catching it. Upon hearing the cry, Ash turned around with an expression of surprise to see her holding the vase over her head. The girl stood in stunned silence for a few moments before she turned her glance up to find that she was still holding the vase, and she quickly stood upright and showed a nervous smile before hiding the vase behind her back._

" _Uh… hi there! I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm May." The girl said. Ash stared at her in surprise before a bright smile crossed his face._

" _It's nice to meet you, May. I'm Ash." Ash replied. As he kept his glance on her, an expression of surprise crossed his face as he took notice of her eyes, which seemed to shine bright as sapphire stones, and they seemed to reflect in his own chocolate brown…_

Ash let out a giggle to himself as he remembered that day; it was really something he didn't expect, and he had been asking himself over and over why that particular detail stood out to him. But there was another event he quickly remembered; it was the following day, and he was about to set off towards Oldale Town so he could make his way towards Petalburg City and go for his first Hoenn Badge. That was when May happened to have an idea of her own, especially since her bike had been burnt to a crisp by Pikachu's electricity…

 _May had her glance upwards and one finger pressed under her chin as she was trying to think of a way to get to Oldale Town safely, while Ash and Pikachu could only watch her in alarm as they were wondering just what she was planning. After a few moments passed, May turned around to face Ash with a bright smile on her face. "Hey, I know! Why don't we travel there together? I happen to know the way there." May suggested._

 _Ash could only stare in surprise, as he was wondering if allowing May to come along with him was a good idea, especially since he had the sneaking suspicion that she was up to something. However, it seemed that May didn't have any problem with this as she showed a reassuring smile upon taking notice of his uncertainty. "Hey, I don't mind at all, Ash. It's really no problem! Shall we?" she asked, turning her head to Pikachu to hear what he had to say. "(All right!)" Pikachu happily replied, nodding in agreement with a big smile._

 _Ash was silent for a few moments upon seeing his partner's response before he showed a bright smile and nodded; if Pikachu was okay with that, then he guessed that there seemed to be nothing wrong with letting May tag along. "All right, May. We'll go together." he replied._

 _Almost immediately after she heard this, May turned away with a smile of satisfaction and she clenched her fist in excitement upon hearing that Ash accepted her offer. "Yes!" she quietly cheered to herself. Ash could only stare at her in confusion, as he was wondering why she was so happy about this, but he figured that maybe it would be best to ask her about it later down the line._

"And to think, I never remembered to ask her…" Ash commented to himself, shaking his head as he was wondering why that was something he never thought about during the entire journey through Hoenn. Initially, it was something that bothered him constantly after parting ways with her, as he never knew the reason why she was so eager to travel with him after he wrecked her bike. But the more he thought about it, that was when he realised… maybe he didn't need to ask her. Maybe the answer was sitting right in front of his face the whole time and he never realised it: the reason why May wanted to travel with him, and the reason why she was so happy that he accepted her offer… was because she liked him. She had liked him since the day they met and he never took notice of that, even when it had been staring him right in the eyes the whole time. Just that thought caused Ash to let out a sigh of annoyance at himself, to which Pikachu turned his head to him in surprise hearing his sigh.

"(Ash?)" Pikachu asked, showing an expression of concern as he was wondering what was wrong. Ash turned his head to Pikachu upon noticing his concern, and he showed a smile of amusement. "To think, Pikachu… the reason why May was so happy to travel with me was because she liked me and I never even realised it. I guess you can really call me dense for that, huh?" Ash asked. Pikachu simply shook his head in dismay, as he was aware of just how common that was for Ash. Ash turned his glance back up to the night sky as he continued to think; it felt like forever since he and May parted ways, but he could still remember the day he finally got to saw her again. It was when she arrived for the Wallace Cup…

 _Ash felt like the smile of excitement on his face would never fade; there standing in front of him, Dawn, Brock… was May. She had arrived to take place in the Wallace Cup, and that meant he finally had the chance to see her again after what seemed like forever. As this was happening, May turned her glance to Ash and she showed a bright smile upon seeing him. "Hey, Ash! It's been a long time since I've seen you. How've you been?" she asked._

 _Ash simply stared in silence for what felt like forever, taking the time to register that what was happening in front of him wasn't a dream; May was back. Even if it was only for a short while, she was still here, standing in front of him just the way he remembered her. "Hey, May! I've been great! It's really been a while since I've seen you too." he replied, showing her the confident smile she remembered from the time they spent travelling together. May simply let out a giggle at this reply before she nodded in agreement._

" _I know, right? But I guess this means we can catch up and hear what we've both been doing, huh?" May commented. Ash simply nodded in agreement; he was looking forward to telling May about everything he had been up to here in Sinnoh, and he was excited to hear about what she had been doing in Johto…_

Upon the memory of that day, Ash seemed to remember something he nearly completely forgot. He sat up and grabbed his bag, which was lying on the grass right beside him, and he opened it up before searching through it for a few moments. He then showed a bright smile upon finding the item he was searching for and held it up; it was his half of the Terracotta Ribbon. He had been holding onto it since the day he and May won it in that contest, as it was truly something special to him. It reminded him of May, and it also reminded him of the bond they shared, one that could never be broken no matter where they were. And just like how May's half completed his, she completed him; she was now part of him, and he was part of her. As he lay down on the grass again, he held the ribbon half to look at it, noticing how it seemed to shine against the night sky.

"May… I wonder how you've been doing since you went back to Johto. I'll bet you're probably really keeping yourself busy, and you're probably thinking about heading off somewhere new. I don't know if you'll be able to hear me, wherever you are, but I have something I want to say. When I've finished my journey here in Unova, I'll go to whatever region you're in right now. I'll do what I can to find you, and we can travel together again like we used to. That's my promise to you, and you can be sure that I'll keep it." Ash stated, with a confident smile showing on his face as he was talking. Once that was done, he placed the ribbon half back in his bag and closed his eyes as he was ready to turn in for the night.

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, down in Jubilife City, May was sound asleep in her room in the hotel she and her friends were staying at. Just then, May's eyes snapped open as she seemed to hear the voice of someone calling her and she slowly sat up in surprise as she could recognise that voice even from where she was. "Was that… Ash?" May quietly asked, turning her head back and forth in surprise as she was wondering where his voice came from, but she didn't seem to receive any response. After a few moments passed, May showed a bright smile as she seemed to realise how she was hearing his voice, and she lay back down in her bed as it started to sink in.

"Ash… when I'm done here in Sinnoh, I'll catch up with you too. And wherever you decide to go next, I'll be right there beside you, just like how we used to be. Until then… I'll always be thinking of you." May softly said. With this, she closed her eyes as she was ready to go back to sleep, with nothing but thoughts of Ash in her mind, and the excitement for the day that she would finally travel with him again.


	3. Theme 3: Festival

**Advanceshipping Week 2016**

 **Chapter 3: Theme 3: Festival**

May stood there as she was watching the busy sights of the plane grounds with a smile of excitement as she was eagerly waiting for the plane to touch down. Today was the day that the Rainbow Festival was being held in Ecruteak City, and she had been looking forward to a special someone's arrival as he had promised that he would come visit to spend time at the festival with her. As she was looking through the window to find the right plane, Drew, Harley and Soledad were sitting in one of the waiting seat rows as May had dragged them along to come with her to see him. After a few moments, Harley let out a sigh of annoyance before turning his head to May. "May, I don't know why this is such a big deal. How do you know he's even going to show up for this festival?" Harley asked. Drew and Soledad turned their glances up to Harley in surprise, while May quickly turned her head to him upon hearing this question, and she showed an expression of annoyance before crossing her arms.

"Hey, Ash promised that he would come to spend time with us at the festival! And you can be sure that he never breaks a promise when he makes it, especially when it's to me." May retorted. Harley nearly jumped out of his seat from alarm at this outburst, while Drew simply turned his glance to Harley with a smile of amusement.

"She's got you there, Harley. There's no fury greater than a girlfriend who doesn't enjoy having someone who has no idea what they're talking about criticise their boyfriend the way you do." Drew commented. Harley shot Drew a glare of frustration at this statement, while Soledad showed a smile of amusement as she watched this before she stood up from her seat and walked over to May as the latter was keeping a lookout through the window.

"Don't worry, May. I'm sure the plane will be here before you know it; after all, the next landing shouldn't be too long now." Soledad said. May turned her head to Soledad and nodded in agreement, as she had a feeling that she would be right about that. As May turned her attention back to the window to keep looking outside, she let out a gasp of excitement as she could see a plane coming down towards the landing area, before she turned around to the others.

"Guys, look! There it is! There's the plane!" May exclaimed, pointing out towards the window before turning back around to look for the plane as it was coming towards the landing station. Drew and Harley both stood up from out of their seats and walked over to notice that she was right, as they could see the plane coming towards where they were. As May was looking through the window, her smile immediately grew as she spotted the face of someone in one of the seats. "Look, there's Ash! Hey, Ash! We're over here!" May called, immediately starting to wave to try and get his attention.

From his seat inside the plane, Ash turned his glance with an expression of surprise and looked out through the window to see May waving to him with a smile of excitement while Drew, Soledad and Harley were standing beside her, and he showed a bright smile as he turned his head to Pikachu who was sitting beside him. "Check it out, Pikachu. We're here and May is already waiting for us. I'll bet she's probably been here for a while." Ash commented. Pikachu hopped up from his seat and climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and he had a look through the window to see that he was right. Once he took notice of this, the two turned their glances to each other. "You looking forward to some festival fun, buddy?" Ash asked.

"(Am I ever?)" Pikachu replied, nodding in agreement with a big smile on his face. Ash couldn't help but smile back at this reply, as he could tell that Pikachu was as excited for this as he was. Now all they had to do was wait for the plane to stop so they could get off and meet up with May and the others.

Back with May and the others, they were waiting for everyone to start departing from the plane and arrive inside the airport. As the group watched, they could see that the people on the flight were starting to come in from the take-off area and making their way inside the airport. May rushed over to keep a look out for the person she had been waiting for since he called to let her know that he would be coming, and she was met with a surprise to see none other than him walking over to where she and the others were, and it didn't take long for her to show a big smile of delight. "Ash!" May happily exclaimed, before she started to run over to him while the other three followed suit behind her.

As Ash was making his way through the tunnel that led towards the inside of the airport, he could see someone running towards him and he stopped in his tracks as he could recognise who that was right away: it was May, and she had the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen from her. Ash showed a bright smile in return and waved to her as she was running over to him. "Hey, May! Great to see you." Ash called. "(Hi there, May!)" Pikachu added, happily waving along with Ash. However, the two were met with a surprise as May ran over and threw her arms around Ash, causing him to take a few steps back from shock. Once he was able to stop, Ash turned his glance down in surprise to see May, with her arms wrapped tightly around him as her big smile of joy that he was here didn't seem to fade.

"Ash, you made it!" May excitedly cheered. Ash stared down at her in surprise before he showed a smile in return as she let go of him to turn her glance up to him, while Pikachu watched in amusement.

"Of course. What made you think I wouldn't make it to something special like this, especially since you'll be there as well?" Ash asked. May let out a giggle at this question, as she knew that he was right, before she could hear three pairs of footsteps from behind her and turned around to see Drew, Harley and Soledad walking over.

"I had a feeling this would be coming. Leave it up to you to get the most excited out of all of us over his visit, huh, May?" Drew asked, showing a smile of amusement as he and the others stopped once they got close to where Ash and May were. May turned her glance to the others with a nervous smile before she nodded in agreement, while Ash walked over to the others as she followed suit with him. "Hey, Ash. It's been a while since I've last seen you." Drew commented.

"Yeah, you too, guys. I'll bet you're all heading to Ecruteak City, right?" Ash asked in response, to which the others nodded in agreement while May rushed over to him, while he turned his glance to notice her now standing beside him.

"That's right! I wanted to make sure everyone was here to see you when you arrived here for your visit. And now that you're here, we can all go to Ecruteak City and enjoy the fun of the Rainbow Festival together!" May explained, with a smile of excitement showing on her face before she grabbed Ash by the hand while he watched in surprise. "Come on, what are we waiting for, guys? We need to get moving before they start without us!" May stated. So without a moment to spare, she started to rush off ahead, dragging Ash behind her as he was struggling to keep up with her.

"W-woah! May, slow down!" Ash called, as he was struggling to keep up with May as she was dragging him along. "(Yeah, we can't keep up with you!)" Pikachu agreed, with an expression of alarm showing on his face. As the pair disappeared, the others could only stare in stunned silence for a few moments before they started walking to try and catch up with them.

"I think it's safe to say that Ash coming here was what May was looking forward to the most about this festival, wasn't it?" Soledad asked, turning her glance to the others with a smile of amusement. Drew turned his head to her before nodding in agreement.

"Yep, it looks like it. Though I don't know why she brought us along as well; I think she could have just come by herself…" Drew added, showing an expression of puzzlement as he started to scratch his head, as he was wondering why May had insisted that they all come to the airport to meet up with Ash once he arrived. Soledad could only shrug in response, as she was just as clueless as Drew was. As the two turned their attention back to resume walking, they could then hear the sound of Harley's mischievous laughter.

"Uh, Harley? I don't like the sound of that laugh…" Soledad stated. "You're not up to another one of your tricks, are you?" Drew asked, crossing his arms as he already had a feeling that he knew where this was going. Harley then spun around to face the two, showing a cheeky grin on his face that seemed to prove their suspicions correct.

"Oh, you know it! I plan on making this festival a little more… eventful for those two. They'll be thanking me by the time this is over. Don't wait up, you two!" Harley cheekily replied. So with this, he started to speed off to catch up with Ash and May, while Drew and Soledad stared in silence for a few moments before turning their glances to each other as they knew just they had to do.

"Whatever it is Harley's up to this time, we'll need to make sure he doesn't get too carried away like he always does." Soledad commented. Drew could only nod in agreement with a firm expression on his face. "My thoughts exactly." Drew agreed. So with this, the two started to continue their way to catch up with the others, since they now knew that it would be up to them to make sure that Harley wouldn't get in over his head with his new plan.

Back with Ash and May, the two had arrived on the outskirts of Ecruteak City, where they could see that the whole city seemed to be set up for this festival: they could see lovely rainbow banners placed around the city along with various different stalls prepared. "Here we are, Ash! Let's get going!" May happily stated, turning her head to Ash with a big smile on her face, as she was really looking forward to this day. Ash simply nodded in agreement with her, so with this, the two started to make their way into the city. As the two were walking, Ash was having a look around the city in surprise while May had grabbed a brochure to find out what was happening, before Ash turned his head to her in puzzlement.

"Hey, May? Just what is this Rainbow Festival about, anyway?" Ash asked. May turned her glance up to him from reading the brochure, before she showed it to him, to which Ash and Pikachu lowered their glances to have a look at what it said.

"Oh, it's really amazing. The brochure says that this festival is dedicated to the Legendary Rainbow Pokemon, Ho-oh. They have all kinds of things set up for this, like special food stalls, traditional clothing displays, and I hear they even have a special performance in the Dancing Hall! So there's a lot to look forward to!" May excitedly explained. As Ash was reading the brochure to himself, he showed a smile of fascination before turning his glance upwards.

"Well, whatever this is about, I'll bet we'll have a lot of fun here. Right, buddy?" Ash asked, turning his head to Pikachu. "(That's right!)" Pikachu happily replied, nodding in agreement with a big smile of anticipation on his face.

May let out a giggle upon seeing the two's excitement, so with this, the pair started to set off to start their tour of the city, eagerly awaiting the wonders that the Rainbow Festival would offer them.


End file.
